I don't even know your name
by HPfangirl323
Summary: A Divergent Fanfiction that does not contain Tris. There is another girl as Tobias's love intrest. Sorry if you don't like this but I am pretty sure there aren't many like this out there and I wanted to be Unique! It is my first fanfic.Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I walk in school, glancing at my watch and swearing to myself because I am already late for the first class. Of course it had to be with the strictest teacher.

I quietly open the door and slip in at the back of the class. doesn't move so I assume his old age prevented him from hearing me come in. Until he speaks.

"Miss O'Dwyer, late for class are we? I am afraid a note in the journal is just fair". I sigh and make my way up to the front of the class, my journal in hand. I think of how much I despise this man while he messily writes in the comments page.

As I make my way down the new boy catches my eye. We stare at each other for a second and then he smirks. I return the favour.

All through the torturous Spanish class, I couldn't help but think of his eyes. They were a dark blue, almost black. I shake the thought out of my head knowing he wouldn't ever go out with a girl like me. Pale, with freckle and ginger even though I prefer not to admit it.

As the day goes on I catch him staring at me numerous times. I don't even know his name. Today is his first day. I see all the girls throwing themselves at him. _Pathetic _I think. He either likes you or not. They are just embarrassing themselves.

The last class of day finally comes. It's Irish, which I don't mind seeing as the teacher is a bit of an egjit to say the least. As in this class I am not sitting beside anyone and it is the only free seat in the class, the new boy sits beside me.

"I had been hoping to sit beside you all day but you were always sitting with your friends, I guess this time I got lucky". He says the last bit with a smile.

"Excuse me". I say more rudely than I had anticipated.

"I said I have wanted to sit beside you all day". I look at him as if he is crazy. Why me? Even if I think they are pathetic, I imagine a teenage boy would love beautiful girls throwing themselves at them.

"Why, I am nothing compared to the other girls who are practically stripping themselves in front of you just to get noticed" He laughs at my comment.

"That is exactly why. You don't realise you are beautiful. All those girls are so shallow. You are different. You really don't give a shit about anything anyone says about you".

Just as I'm about to reply shouts "Okay girls and boys quiet now".

That class ends quickly as we don't really do Irish. Today was another history lesson on 9/11. It's the same thing everyday.

As I am walking out the boy catches my arm "Hey Kate!So I was wondering do you want to go see a movie or something?"

"You do realise I don't even know your name"

He holds out a hand "It's Four"

I leave his hand hanging there "From now on you will be Number Boy"

"I don't care what you call me just as long as you say yes"

"Hmm, I'll think about it" and with that I turn and walk away from him. I look back one more time and he stands there like a kicked puppy. I smile at him.

It is only when I get home that I realise how stupid I was. The hottest boy in school wants to go on a date and my reply was "I will think about it". What possessed me to say that? He is probably off shagging some bimbo now after my rejection.

I will never get that chance again. I am so stupid, so stupid. I Skype call my four best friends, Ciara, Leishe, Joanne and Erin to tell them what happened. They look at me as if I had just murdered a load of babies.

I catch bits of what they are saying "YOU DID WHAT?" "HOW COULD YOU?" "WERE YOU NOT THINKING?" After my ambush I hang up on them and get going on my mountain of homework.

My phone beeps so I walk over and check it. It is a message from a unkown number.

It reads:

'Hey! It's Four. I was wondering if you have made up your mind yet? I can't stop thinking about you. Please get back to me soon :D'

He can't stop thinking about me? Apparently I was wrong about him.I send him one back:

'I haven't even thought about it. Give me until to tomorrow. How did you even get my number?'

I barely wait a minute before my phone beeps again:

'Zeke gave it to me'-Ah, my friend Zeke, of course. Him and Four have obviously made aquaintences-'Also, do I have to wait until tomorrow? The suspense is killing me!'

'If I say yes will you stop?' I text him back.

'Yes!' He replies 'So, I'll pick you up on Friday at 8?'

'Sure, don't kill yourself waiting :)'

I don't know if that will seem flirtatious or not but I send it anyway.

'I can make no promises'

I smile knowing that he is happy because of me. I fall asleep thinking of his beautiful eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with his face in my mind. His beautiful eyes that I just can't get enough of. His messy brown hair that looks like it hasn't been brushed in about a week. His soft, soft lips that I just want to kiss so badly. I push the magical thought of kissing him out of my head.

I decide to dress differently that usual today. Normally I am too lazy to throw on anything but a shirt and jeans. Today though I think a dress would be nice. I let myself believe I am doing this for no reason but at the back of mind I know it's because of him.

I pick a plain red skater dress that sinches just about 2 inches below the chest and then flows out. It comes about mid-thigh. I put on black tights as the winter months are drawing closer and frost is already appearing in the morning. I then throw on my pair of black combat boots and my black leather jacket I never leave home without.

Make-up next. I leave it simple for the majority of my face, just winged black eyeliner but when it comes to my lips I have a pop of red. The perfect shade to match my dress.

I feel the most refreshed I have in a while. Which is a shock considering I am definatly _not_ a morning person.

I am surprised when I see my brother sitting at the table before me, he normally gets up 5 minutes before we are meant to go. Luckily since I am 17 I have my own car and can get to school early just how I like it. I hope that Four likes to be early too.

What is it about him that I find so...irresistable? He's handsome of course but, I never went for the pretty boys. I couldn't get them and, even if I did, my mother said they would break my heart and I believed her. Until now.

After grabbing some toast and saying goodbye to my mother I get into my car. The first thing I do is turn on the radio. Beyonce-XO is playing, I LOVE THIS SONG! In my opinion Beyonce is the Queen.

The only place I sing is in my car, where nobody can hear me.

"Nobody sees what we see, they're just hopelessly gazing, ooh.

Oh Baby take me, me. Before they turn the lights out. Before our time has run out, baby love me lights out!

In the darkest night oh, in the darkest night oh, I search through the crowd, I search through the crowd. Your face is all that I see, I give you everything, baby love me lights out!"

When my singing session is done and I have reached school, I grab my bag and walk through the doors.

Lots of people look at me. Confused to why I'm in a dress and not my normal t-shirt and jeans combonation. I just smile at them.

I walk-no, more like a skip but not really, it's confusing, oh well...-into the canteen. I make my way towards my usual table and see Zeke, Uriah, Will and Four. His face lights up when he sees me, this makes me smile.

"Where's Kate and what have you done with her" Zeke says looking at me suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"You're wearing a dress". Uriah explains.

"I just thought it was time for a change, that's all. And besides, I kind of like it".

I sit down beside Four and begin talking to the guys. It's just your normal everyday chat. I see Leishe walk in and motion her over to our table. Uriah turns around and smiles and his girlfriend. They have been going out for about a year, they are such a cute couple.

Leishe's long dark brown hair swings behind her and she walks over to us and kisses Uriah on the cheek. She notices how close me and Four are sitting and raises an eyebrow at me as if to ask "_what's going on there?"_

I look down at the table and smile. I will tell them all later. They all know that I kind of blew him off so they will be happy to know that we are going out on Friday. Friday. That's only 3 and a half days away. There is so much to do. Like picking an outfit. I don't know what we are doing. What if I dress too fancy, or too casual. I must be staring into space because next thing I see is Will's hands waving in front of my face saying "Earth to Kate."

"Oh sorry, I was just deep in thought that's all"

"What were you thinking about?" Zeke buts in.

"Oh, nothing" They must have noticed me blushing profusely becuase I can just make out Uriah muttering "Ya right" under his breath. They know me too well.

Erin is next to come, she gives us an enthusiastic hello and then begins to make out passionatly with Will in the corner of the table. I turn away as it's kind of awkward. I must admit I hate when couples make out in public.

Four's voice brings me back to reality "So, what do you want to do on Friday night?"

"I don't know" I say "Something fun I guess".

"I was thinking of something like bowling"

"Ohh! I love bowling, I mean, I mightn't be very good at it but I like it". This makes him smile.

I love his smile, it makes me feel as if I am butter and when he smiles it makes me melt.

"Sounds like a plan"

My first class is Biology which I just don't happen to have a partner in. Luckily Four takes the same class and sits down beside me.

"Lucky again" He laughs. Oh, his laugh, why must it be so cute?

Just then Ms O'Donavon walks in and writes on the board "The reproductive system"

Everyone either laughs or goes very pale. The topic we have all been dreading. Why must Four be sitting beside me while we do this?

"Does everyone know how babies are made" is how she starts. Of course we all do but nobody has they guts to say yes. "I take that as a no, so I presume I must explain" before we can object she begins with the same speach we got when we were 13. "When a man and woman love eachother _very_ much they do a _very_ special thing" She drones on and on for a full 40 minutes. When the bell rings we are all very glad to be out of there.

"Is it just me or was that the _exact_ speach they gave us in 6th class"? Four asks.

"I'm pretty sure it was"

"I guess it was better than learning about plants"

I laugh "I guess it was"

He takes my hand in his and smiles at me. I stare at him and then our entwined hands and him again. I feel my entire face go red. We walk like that to our next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, I have been busy. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year! BRING ON 2014**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters that are from Divergent.**

The week has flown by without anything interesting happening. Me and Four haven't held hands since Tuesday. I don't think it's because neither of us enjoyed it, because I certainly did, I believe it's because we are both kind of nervous.

We don't get a lot of alone time anyway, when we are together we are with our friends.

Four has become really good friends with Zeke, Will and Uriah. He finds it hilarious watching Zeke and Uriah, who are brothers beat the crap out of each other. They are only joking so it's okay to laugh, I think.

It's friday today and lets just say I am more scared than my dog when he sees you have finished your dinner without giving him any.

I have my outfit picked out: a yellow skater skirt, a black top with white polka dots and my black and white high top converse.I think I am going to loosely curl my hair and for make up just have winged eyeliner and red lipstick.

I am early this morning so I expect no one at the table, so when I see Four there I am surprised. Just as I walk through the canteen doors a girl-Bea-wearing _very_ slutty clothes walks over too him. She's twisting her finger around her hair and walking with her hips swinging side to side.

Although I now Four wouldn't do something like that, I am still worried that she will try to kiss him or something. I walk over casually and pretend to mind my own business. Four's face is priceless. He has a look of utter horror on his face.

Bea continues to flirt with him, apparently not seeing Fours face. For a second I pity her but then I realise she is trying to steal the boy I am going on a date with tonight. I snap out of it and make my over to her.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I ask her. She turns towards me and gives me a death stare. As pretty as she is, she is a real bitch and the biggest whore the school has.

"What does it look like, Ginger?" (The lovely nickname the 'popular' people came up with for me) "I am talking to Four here". She turns back to him, smiling and batting her eyelashes at him.

"As I was saying, do you want to come over to my house tonight? We could have a little...fun." I laugh at her. She thinks that every guy she says that too her will just happily agree. Oh, how wrong she is.

"Sorry", Four says, "I am going on a date tonight and even if I wasn't I wouldn't go to your house"

I don't know how to describe the look on her face, _Hurt? Anger? Awe?_ Whatever it is, I wish I could have taken a picture.

"No boy, EVER, has ever said no to me! And who is this girl you are going on a date with anyway?" She spits out the word 'girl' as if it's poison.

I put my finger under her chin and turn her head to face me "You're looking at her", I said with a smile. This time I see anger. And hatred.

"You! You always ruin EVERYTHING! You always just have to get everything your way, don't you?" When I don't reply she screams "DON'T YOU?"

"I myself was unaware of that, but I should listen to you because of course you know more about me than I do." At this she makes a frustrated noise and storms off.

"Thanks for that", Four says to me.

"Ah, it was nothing" I sit next to him and then Ciara walks in. _Ciara's in early_ I think.

"What's wrong with Bea? She looks as if she is about to explode!"

"She wanted Four to sleep with her and he said no so she got pissed off because God forbid a boy would say no to her!"

She nods, and gives me a look that I know as _tell me later._ I nod in return. Just then Anna walks in, I have known Anna for about 10 years, she's really nice and occasionally sits at my table.

I brace myself for the endless talk of her English boyfriend named Jack, I think that's his name anyway.

Joanne walks in behind her, Joanne also has a boyfriend from England, his name is Dan. I have talked to him on Skype, he is a radio show presenter and he makes you tube videos. He is really cool and funny, and hot too, although Joanne would maim me if I called her boyfriend hot.

Four seems to tune out as we talk about girly things-including Anna's boyfriend-like clothes and make up. He becomes conscious again when Zeke walks in.

Ciara's face lights up when she sees her boyfriend. It is now when I realise that all of my friends have boyfriends and I don't. And as much as I want Four to be my boyfriend I don't know if he feels the same. _I guess we will see after tonight._

"I can't wait for tonight," I hear Four whisper into my ear.

"Ya, same, it's gonna be great!" I reply. "Try not to drop the bowling ball on your head,"I tell him.

"What!?" He says with mock hurt on his face.

"Don't pretend to be shocked, I have seen how clumsy you are," He laughs and nods in agreement.

Suddenly Leishe runs in, her cheeks tear stained and her eyes shining.

I stand up as she reaches the table. Her breaths are uneven and she is panting.

She manages six words before breaking down in tears "Erin...car crash...hospital...badly hurt."

My vision became distorted as tears formed in my eyes, I didn't wait for anyone before running to my car.

**What did you think of the cliffhanger? By the way, every character that's not in Divergent are my friends in real life. **

**I want to thank Kails for my frist review! You don't realise how much it means to me. I was so happy to read it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. It motivates me to write :)**

**~Kate**


End file.
